


Only In Dreams

by Haywire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night Carmilla often finds herself tempted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/gifts).



There are times when she wants to bite Laura, to turn her. To make her a vampire like herself.

Laying beside her at night, the big spoon to her little, when the moon shines just _so_ on the soft skin of her neck, the urge is almost overwhelming.

Then she’d be the monster that Elle feared, the one that scared her away, Carmilla tells herself. It wouldn’t be Laura, either, not the Laura she knew. Not the Laura she fell in love with.

So instead she just cuddles closer, one arm around her, and focuses on living in the present.


End file.
